Amor eterno
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: fanfic del manga yaoi Wild Honey


Hola *w* probablemente no muchas personas conozcan este manga,pero desde que yo lo leí no pude evitar querer escribir sobre la triste historia de Rin y Souya así que aquí estoy intentando darle un final feliz a todo esto espero que os guste :)

* * *

 _Advertencia: fanfic yaoi y spoiler del manga Wild Honey_

 **Amor eterno**

Él nunca lo pidió, ni siquiera pudo imaginarse lo mucho que cambiaría su vida gracias a aquel acontecimiento. El día que su vida cambió por completo fue el mismo en que la familia Kurou lo adoptó. A pesar de usar la palabra adopción, para Rin no significaba nada más que ser vendido como a un objeto, sus padres recibieron una gran suma de dinero por entregarles al futuro sucesor, ya que el cabeza de familia Shiki, estaba muy enfermo y cualquiera veía su final cerca y con ello el final de la familia si no dejaba un sucesor. Por supuesto que el cabeza de familia estaba al tanto de ello y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para maltratarlo desde el primer momento en el que puso un pie en la mansión.

Rin no sabía que hacer, nadie lo defendería y el maltrato del hombre parecía ser cada vez mayor, pero él no se dejaba vencer, intentaba mantener la boca cerrada si quería sobrevivir en aquella maldita casa.

Pero todo iba a peor, Shiki cada vez lo golpeaba más y el resto solo sabía criticar a ambos a sus espaldas. Al cabeza de familia por su comportamiento y el hecho de carecer de un heredero propio, mientras que de Rin se burlaban por no pertenecer a la rama principal de dicha familia. Todos pensaban que se ganó su posición solo por el dinero y el joven pagaría todo el dinero del mundo por poder salir de esa casa y alejarse de aquella jauría de bestias que parecían carecer de corazón alguno.

Un día como cualquier otro, Shiki lo golpeó en uno de los pasillos ordenándole furioso que desapareciese de su vista. Rin quería gritarle, devolverle el golpe o cualquier otra cosa que dejará salir toda esa frustración, dolor y odio que crecía cada día más dentro de su pecho, pero en su lugar bajó la cabeza, mientras su nariz comenzaba a gotear en el suelo el líquido rojo que recorría sus venas, recordándole que seguía siendo un ser humano aun después de todo.

Un pájaro blanco que no supo identificar comenzó a aletear en el cielo, como si quisiese pronosticar algo, pero Rin no quiso prestarle atención, su mente estaba centrada en el odio que sentía en esos momentos junto al dolor que comenzaba a salir sin pedir permiso alguno.

Su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar, estaba harto, harto de todo, no tenía ni una miserable cosa por la que valiese la pena vivir, a nadie le importaba lo que pensaba o sentía, lo trataban como un objeto y estaba harto de ello.

\- Por favor, que alguien me ayude - murmuró Rin mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara, intentando ocultarse de todo al igual que una avestruz mete la cabeza bajo tierra

Pero jamás creyó ser escuchado, parecía que después de todo dios si escuchaba sus plegarias. Un hombre aparentemente de su edad, se acercó preocupado al verlo allí y se ofreció a curar sus heridas. El heredero no sabía cómo actuar, había olvidado como reaccionar a la amabilidad de las personas, por lo que acabo siendo agresivo y maleducado, pero en lugar de asustarse, el hombre le ofreció su brazo porque "las bestias nerviosas se calmarán después de morder a alguien". Rin nunca había escuchado semejante estupidez y por una parte se sentía ofendido de ser tratado como a un animal, pero la hermosa sonrisa de aquel extraño le parecía tan maravillosa que era imposible negarse, no pudo evitar quedarse embobado y dejarse curar como si fuese un gato doméstico. El joven se presentó como Souya y le preguntó su nombre, Rin quería negarse pues podía imaginarse el asco y odio que vería en los ojos de Souya al descubrir su identidad, pero nuevamente la reacción del joven fue diferente a la esperada. Lo trató con respecto y parecía bastante avergonzado por el trato que le dio minutos antes, eso hizo que toda la rabia contenida saliese a flote, gritándole a Souya y logrando que este le contara la historia de los antecesores de los lobos. Rin no conocía aquella historia, pero teniendo en cuenta que odiaba a aquella familia y a su propia sangre corriendo por sus venas, no era nada extraño.

Quizás ser parte de esa familia no era tan malo después de todo, o al menos eso le hizo creer el joven. Si aquella hermosa historia de amor sucedió en la familia, aún había esperanza ¿No?.

Una pluma blanca cayó al suelo y Souya le explicó que pertenecía al cuervo albino que construyó su nido en la mansión. Probablemente aquello le hizo sentir que no era el único o quizás fue la sonrisa de el hombre mientras observaba al ave lo que lo hizo convencer de que por primera vez en la vida estaría bien ser sincero.

\- Soy un lobo albino - confesó con miedo mientras desviaba la mirada avergonzado

Pero Souya jamás se burló, solo le dedicó la mirada más hermosa que jamás haya visto, derritiendo así un poco el helado y endurecido corazón de Rin.

Sin saber cómo o la razón de aquello, sus caminos parecían encontrarse cada vez más. De alguna extraña manera siempre tropezaban y sus caminos parecían unidos por un extraño hilo. Gracias a ello se hicieron amigos, a ninguno le importaba el linaje, la familia o la especie, solo necesitaban la compañía del otro para ser felices, en su pequeña burbuja todo parecía estar bien, nada podía hacerles daño y las responsabilidades dejaban de ser importantes.

Pero era cuestión de tiempo, que sus gestos se volvieran más dulces, que sus miradas ocultaran algo más y que el solo rozar la mano contraria les produjese pequeñas descargas eléctricas, todo eso eran señales de alarma, pero cuando se dieron cuenta ya era demasiado tarde y ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder la compañía del contrario.

Y como el destino quería, llegó el día donde todo explotó. Después de tanto tiempo soportando gritos e insultos de Shiki, fue un comentario hacía el cuervo blanco lo que acabó haciéndolo explotar. Quizás veía el odio hacia su propio color blanco en las palabras del hombre o simplemente quería proteger a aquel animal que tanto significaba para Souya, nunca estaría seguro pero de lo que si lo estaba, era de que esta vez no se callaría, no dejaría que lo pisotearan nuevamente. Uno de los guardaespaldas de Shiki quiso golpearlo y lo hubiese logrado si él no hubiese interferido. Souya recibió el golpe por su culpa y lo sacó de allí con una escusa que ni siquiera intentó escuchar. En la cabeza de Rin solo parecía haber pensamientos negativos, en los que se echaban la culpa de que su persona amada fue golpeada frente a sus ojos. Rin no quería verlo sufrir, sabía de lo que la familia era capaz y temía por la seguridad del joven. Pero eso no quería decir que acabaría con su amistad, al contrario cada día que pasaba se sentía más incapaz de vivir sin el chico. Sería como vivir sin corazón y sabía que aquello era imposible, Souya era la única razón para que siguiese con vida, para que aquellas voces en su cabeza que pedían venganza se callaran, si algo le llegaba a pasar a Souya perdería la cabeza y de eso estaba seguro.

Nuevamente fue una tonta pelea por curarse las heridas lo que los hizo caer en una posición bastante incómoda. Rin estaba encima de Souya y podía oír perfectamente lo rápido que su corazón latía, ¿Acaso Souya también sentía lo mismo? ¿Su corazón se aceleraba al igual que el propio al verlo?, Rin no lo sabía pero tampoco podía pensar con claridad, el maravilloso olor de Souya lo estaba confundiendo y se sentía por primera vez en casa, siendo abrazado por los fuertes brazos del joven. Sus ojos se encontraron y por primera vez Rin pudo observar a los ojos de una bestia en los contrarios, una bestia hambrienta y los labios de Souya se veían tan apetecibles que no podía evitar pensar si tendrían un buen sabor, se moría por probarlos y el olor contrario no ayudaba nada.

\- Rin - llamó Souya como si estuviese pidiendo permiso para algo que el joven no terminaba de entender

Pero segundos más tarde lo hizo, comprendió perfectamente lo que quiso decir cuando sus labios se juntaron finalmente en un muy esperado beso. No fue nada desesperado, era algo dulce y lento, como si estuviesen disfrutando el momento con todo su ser, guardando aquel recuerdo en lo más profundo de sus memorias, de donde nadie sería capaz de borrarlo jamás.

\- Te amo - dijo Souya al separarse del beso, logrando que Rin se sintiese la persona más dichosa en el mundo entero

No necesitaba nada más, ya no le importaba la familia, los maltratatos o cualquier otra cosa, lo único que necesitaba era su pareja a su lado y sentir como sus cuerpos se unían demostrándose todo su amor y sentimientos en aquel acto tan maravilloso para ambos.

Para ellos no se sentía como algo malo, quizás por ello se olvidaron de todo, fueron descuidados y los descubrieron. Shiki se aprovechó de su relación para obligarlo a casarse y da igual lo mucho que intentó negarse, aquello fue en vano pues una marioneta no tenía derecho a oponerse.

En la próxima luna llena alguien más tomaría su cuerpo y desgraciadamente esa persona no sería su amado, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer, así que intentando ahorrarse la escena dramática y el dolor que vendría, intentó hacerse el fuerte frente a él, pero Souya lo conocía demasiado y pudo ver a través de aquella falsa máscara que intentó usar, vio sus verdaderos sentimientos y le propuso algo que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre, que huyeran juntos. Era peligroso y ambos lo sabían pero la idea de poder vivir felices y sin esconderse era tan tentadora y maravillosa que no podía evitar llorar de la alegría, serían libres y felices, podrían extender sus alas a la libertad al igual que aquel cuervo blanco.

Si tan solo la vida fuese así de buena, pero esto no era un cuento de hadas.

Shiki sabía de sus planes y les tendió una emboscada en el templo, intentó acabar con la vida de ambos y el resultado fue que Souya usó su cuerpo para protegerlo, recibiendo una gran herida en su espalda que seguro dejaría una enorme y horrible cicatriz, al menos si lograban salir de allí con vida.

Ver reír a Shiki mientras que Souya se desangraba lentamente en sus brazos era una de las peores cosas que tuvo que soportar en su vida, prefería ser golpeado una y otra vez si así pudiese absorber su dolor. Pero eso no era posible, así que por primera vez se dejó llevar por sus instintos asesinos y la bestia salió a flote, se transformó en su forma de zorro y atacó a Shiki, pero no fue suficiente. El cabeza de familia vio venir su ataque y usó su katana para rajarle la cara, su ojo derecho quedaría inútil de por vida y seguro que tendría una cicatriz surcando su rostro por el resto de su vida, pero eso era lo de menos.

Rin buscó el calor de su pareja, estaba herido y dolía demasiado, pero lo que más miedo daba era saber lo que sucedería, que los mataría y eso realmente dolía mucho más que cualquier herida física.

Souya se disculpó y Rin también, pero ninguno se arrepentía, entre una vida encerrados e infelices comparado con una muerte juntos, era obvio lo que elegirían.

\- Tu apariencia de lobo es hermosa - dijo Souya con una sonrisa que a pesar de la situación y del dolor seguía siendo hermosa

Rin quiso decir algo más, darle las gracias por amarlo, por huir con él, por su amabilidad, pero no le dio el tiempo. Shiki empujó a Souya por aquellas escaleras que ahora le parecían interminables, para Rin no había imagen más horrible que aquella, Souya mientras caía sin poder evitarlo y extendía en vano una mano pidiendo ayuda, pero no podía, el resto de lobos lo atacaron y le impidieron ir en su búsqueda. Rin deseaba que lo dejaran ir o que lo mataran, para que le dieran fin a aquel horrible y cruel sufrimiento, más no fue así. Su sufrimiento no acabaría tan fácilmente y de eso se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a perder la consciencia.

Pero su sufrimiento no acabó allí, Shiki tubo un heredero y eso hizo que su de por si ya miserable existencia fuese aún más miserable. Lo mantenían encerrado en una celda, sin saber nada del exterior y apenas le daban comida como a un animal, lo cual en el fondo se sentía.

Pero ya nada le importaba, se sentía vacío, nada tenía sentido y solo quería dejar de sufrir, con un poco de suerte podría ver a su amado en el otro lado y ser así felices, pero había algo que debía hacer primero, destruiría a esa maldita familia, no dejaría a nadie salirse con la suya y se encargaría personalmente de que sufriesen por la muerte de su amado.

Lo pisotearon por años y lo obligaron a hacer de niñera, como una burla porque Hina le robó su puesto, como demostrándole que la muerte de Souya fue en vano.

Pero no perdió de vista sus objetivos, cada día se encargaba de mirarse al espejo y ver aquella horrible cicatriz, de recordar los últimos momentos de su amado y permitir que el odio creciera cada vez más. Más la vida le demostró nuevamente que no todos las cosas van como uno lo planea y aquel pequeño niño que lo miraba con una sonrisa y lo llamaba "tío" logró meterse en su destrozado corazón, aunque no quisiese admitirlo. Y le odiaba y envidiaba, no era justo que para Hinata todo fuese bien, que pudiese ser feliz mientras que el lo perdió todo.

Por eso mismo lo hizo, al igual que Shiki en su momento, les tendió una emboscada a Hina y Munechika, no dudó en transformarse en una bestia y atacar a la pareja de su sobrino, pero al igual que Souya en su momento, Hina protegió a su pareja, para que después fuese Munechika quien recibió su próximo ataque.

Lo odiaba, no era justo, ¿Porque ellos podían tener la suerte que el no tuvo? Toda aquella escena le recordaba al día en el perdió a Souya y aquel cuervo albino decidió que era un buen momento para aparecer nuevamente, como haciendo una nueva predicción, pero esta vez no sería tan tonto como para ignorarlo. Quizás los años lo estaban volviendo más blando pero estaba harto, harto de todo y lo único que deseaba era abandonar todo lo que conocía, quería tranquilidad, quería curar su corazón, quería volver a ver a Souya.

Planeaba abandonar todo y para ello no quería arrepentirse de nada, al menos nuevamente, por lo que compró medicina para Munechika y ayudó a Hina a cuidar del enfermo, antes de que su sobrino acabase matándolo, al menos esa sería su manera de pedir disculpas y despedirse. Pero nunca esperó recibir un abrazo y esa sonrisa sincera de parte de Hina, eso fue demasiado para un viejo como él, ya ni sabía lo que era la amabilidad, los restos que dejó Souya habían desaparecido hace muchos años.

Después de pensarlo, Rin decidió abandonar aquella maldita casa, ya le daba igual su venganza, el linaje o cualquier otra cosa, solo deseaba desaparecer, pero antes quería hacer una última cosa.

Con un ramo de amapolas, fue a aquel horrible lugar del que tantas pesadillas tenía. Contando los escalones comenzó a bajarlos lentamente y cuando llegó al último escalón, que daba a una calle poco transitada, dejó al borde de la escalera el ramo, mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla. Necesitaba a Souya, lo necesitaba más que nunca, estaba dispuesto a rezar a cualquier dios con tal de que se lo devolvieran, aunque sabía que aquello era un pensamiento imposible.

\- ¿Necesita ayuda? - preguntó una voz

Rin no necesitaba girarse, conocía esa voz mejor que la propia y sabía perfectamente a quien le pertenecía, pero por primera vez en la vida no quiso girarse, tuvo miedo, miedo de girarse y que todo haya sido una ilusión, eso es algo que no soportaría. Pero no hizo falta, al ver que no respondía la persona se puso delante suya y lo miró con preocupación. Aquella imagen casi lo deja sin aliento, esos ojos que tanto conocía, aquella sonrisa sincera que parecía iluminar más que el sol y aquella amabilidad que siempre lo acompañaba. Parecía que dios no lo odiaba tanto después de todo, parecía que hasta las amapolas notaban la ironía de la situación, siendo el significado de estas sueño eterno y resurrección.

Sin hacerse esperar, Rin lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, como si tuviese miedo de que desapareciese nuevamente frente a sus ojos.

\- Souya, Souya - murmuraba Rin mientras lloraba sin parar

El hombre no entendía lo que sucedía, pero algo dentro de su pecho le pedía corresponder a ese abrazo. Después de lo que les pareció una eternidad se separaron.

\- ¿Estas vivo?, ¿Porque no me lo dijiste? - preguntó Rin enfadado y feliz a la vez

\- Disculpe pero no se de lo que me habla, creo que me confunde con alguien más - explicó Souya intentando no herir los sentimientos del hombre

\- No te confundo, eres Souya y seguro que esto te suena conocido - dijo Rin mientras dejaba a la vista su ojo y cicatriz

Souya no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás por la impresión, aquello se veía horrible más al ver la tristeza y decepción en los ojos ajenos se acercó y con lentitud tocó la cicatriz.

\- Se ve doloroso - dijo el hombre

\- Al igual que la cicatriz que debes tener en tu espalda - añadió Rin mientras observaba atentamente la expresión del hombre

Para Rin era un misterio como los años parecían no haber pasado para Souya, un par de arrugas surcaban su rostro pero a los ojos de Rin solo era algo que lo hacía más encantador. Y al ver la expresión de sorpresa que le daba en esos momentos no podría ser más feliz.

\- ¿Cómo sabe eso? - preguntó el hombre

\- Esa herida te la hicieron por protegerme y mi cara quedó así al intentar protegerte a ti - explicó Rin - Además de que te dije varias veces que no me trates de manera tan formal -

Souya no sabía cómo reaccionar, aquello parecía ser demasiada información a la vez, pero sentía que el hombre le decía la verdad, algo dentro de su pecho le decía que no lo dejara ir, que no se alejara de él.

\- Yo... lo siento - se disculpó Souya

Rin se sentía inmensamente feliz de haber recuperado a su pareja, de volver a tener a su lado a aquella persona que tanto significaba para él, pero aún así notaba un poco de soledad y miedo, porque Souya no parecía reconocerlo y tampoco recordarlo.

\- ¿No recuerdas nada? - preguntó Rin sin pensar en sus palabras

El hombre pareció sorprenderse ante la pregunta, pero aún así respondió.

\- Hace unos años, un hombre anciano me encontró al borde de la muerte justo en este mismo lugar, yo estuve un mes en coma y la recuperación fue muy dura - explicó Souya - Pero lo más difícil fue que al despertar no recordaba nada, no sabía si tenía familia, amigos, esposa... nada -

Al escuchar la palabra esposa, Rin sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna ¿Y si Souya se había casado en todos estos años?. Aquella duda lo quemaba por dentro, como intentando destrozar los pedazos recién curados de su viejo corazón.

\- ¿Qué fue de ti todos estos años? - preguntó Rin con miedo a la respuesta que podría destrozar todas sus ilusiones en segundos

\- Hasta hace un par de años estuve viviendo con el anciano que me rescató, pero lamentablemente él murió hace un par de años y desde entonces estuve completamente solo - explicó Souya mientras su expresión se volvía triste

Rin no pudo evitar pensar que al final ambos siempre eran iguales, si no estaban juntos solo sabían estar solos, esperando nuevamente que el otro los sacase de aquella soledad.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? - preguntó el hombre con curiosidad

Rin no sabía responder, ¿Qué debía decirle? Su vida fue un infierno desde que su pareja desapareció y había ido a acabar con todo, abandonar ese mundo de la manera más cobarde que se le ocurrió. Pero no podía decir eso, aunque como siempre Souya lo entendió sin palabras.

\- ¿Querías suicidarte? - preguntó enfadado el hombre - ¿Porque? -

\- Porque tu ya no estabas allí, porque todos me trataban como a una mierda y después de escucharlo tantas veces acabe creyéndolo, porque me faltaba la fuerza - confesó Rin mientras pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas

Souya no sabía cómo tratar con Rin, pero sentía que todo lo que le decía era verdad, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, abrazarlo nuevamente.

\- No te recuerdo pero te creo y no pienso permitir que cometas tal estupidez - dijo Souya mientras pensaba en una solución

\- ¿Entonces que, me pedirás que huyamos juntos nuevamente? - preguntó Rin con sarcasmo

Y a veces el hilo rojo del destino ayuda a aquellos que son realmente desdichados.

\- ¿Huir? - preguntó Souya mientras miles de imágenes pasaban a toda velocidad por su cabeza y sus lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos, ahora por fin lo comprendía todo con claridad.

\- Si, huyamos nuevamente, de la familia Kurou, de Shiki y de todos, seamos nuevamente solo nosotros dos amándonos con locura - dijo Souya mientras las lágrimas no paraban de salir en contra de su voluntad

\- ¿Recuerdas? - preguntó Rin confundido

\- ¿Cómo podría olvidar?, lo siento por haber sido tan lento, por haberte abandonado tanto tiempo y causarte tantas memorias dolorosas - se disculpó Souya

\- No tienes que disculparte, fue mi culpa porque yo- intentó decir Rin pero unos labios lo callaron

Souya lo estaba besando, como hace tantos años, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado y todo fuese igual que antes, ese tipo de beso que curaba todas las heridas de su corazón.

\- Seamos felices, esta vez de verdad, vamos a conocer el mundo y a disfrutar de nuestras vidas - pidió Souya

Y ambos estaban seguros de una cosa, esta vez no permitirían que nada ni nadie los separase, se habían ganado su final feliz y pensaban disfrutar de el juntos y amándose hasta que llegase el final, porque da igual lo mala que hubiese sido su vida, todo eso cambió al conocerse.

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que os gustara *w*


End file.
